Secrets, Lies, and War
by TheGothicCorset
Summary: The Civil War has ended, but before the war Jasper was set to marry the woman he loved, but upon his return he finds she as married another man, Jasper leaves his home to escape the past. Alice has a secret, she has been waiting for a mysterious stranger to walk into the tavern, she had waited for him every day since she was sixteen. Set after the Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **I've had this idea for a while and have decided to post it. Normally I don't post unfinished stories, and before anyone asks about The Secret lives of Forks, that in truth is nothing more than a series of one shots about different people in that same town. This one however is half written but it does have a complete outline and I am hope to have it finished soon.**

Chapter One

Jasper

The war had ended and I was headed back to Huston, Texas, home or rather what was once home. News had spread that the war was over and maybe the Union felt that way but many of my fellow Confederates still grudgingly expected this. I for one was glad, not that we'd lost just that the fighting was over, truth be told I wasn't even sure what I was fighting for anymore. I knew I wasn't the only one either. War is a hard road to tread it was not a path I shall walk again; the cost was too high.

In the distance the city appeared before me and I pushed my horse faster toward the looming buildings leaving a trail of dust in my wake. I couldn't wait to see the love of my life again theses years felt like centuries without her. Maria Archer, her name made my heart soar, we were to be married before the war had broken out. Though she had been angry I'd joined the army I told her we'd marry the moment I returned and I had promised her I'd return to her. I was anxious to see her my heart beat quickened at the thought.

There was no rush for a big wedding I had lost my family and she had to lost hers. It was just the two of us but money wasn't an issue, I had more than enough. My family had come from old money so I was quite well off. Not that it mattered money had never mattered to me Maria and I could be poor and I would still love her. Though the money did seem to make her happy and her happiness meant everything to me.

My anxiety grow I drew nearer, she had been what had kept me going. I couldn't wait to get back to her.

I entered the city in the early morning hours heading straight for the small house just on the outskirts of the city. Maria lived there with two companions who'd both lost someone in the war Nettie and Lucy. She had moved in with them several days before I'd left. When I reached it I dismounted and approached the door. I knocked waiting for an answer. Nettie opened the door upon seeing me shock and fear filled her face.

"Jasper?" she questioned.

"Where is Maria?" I demanded.

"Your alive?" she frowned then.

"Of course, I'm alive. Where's Maria?" I felt my frustration rising.

"She's… well… she's with her husband I suppose." Nettie stuttered out.

"Husband?" Anger took the place of frustration. Her dark eyes widened in fear as she took a step back away from me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, we thought you were dead. The wars been over for some time now and there was no word from you or about you we feared the worst. Maria was heartbroken." Nettie floundered out.

"Heartbroken enough to marry another?" I yelled out. "Where is she?"

"I don't think…" she began.

"Where are they?" I yelled interrupting her. Once she told me where to find Maria I left heading back toward the main part of town. It seemed her new husband had even more money then I.

I knocked on the door demanding to see Maria but instead was lead into a study by the butler and introduced to her husband Peter Tanner. He was tall with blonde hair, standing in front of the fireplace.

"What can I do for you Mister Whitlock?" he asked politely.

"I am here to see Maria." I said anger dripping from very word.

"What business do you have with my wife?" he asked.

"It seems your wife is my fiancé." I explained.

"And how is that?" he demanded looking angry.

"We were engaged before the war. I returned just this morning to discover the women I love has married another."

"I see," he said now clam. "She did mention being in love with a man who died in the war. But it seems she was wrong. I'm sorry for what's happened to you I can't imagine what you're going throw right now."

I said nothing, I didn't know what to say. She'd moved on right after she started to believe I was dead, what was there to say. My anger left me then leaving depression and heartbreak in its wake.

"I can send for her and you can speak with her personally." he offered.

"No, don't bother to tell her I stopped by at all. Though I hope nothing should happen to you, if it were your wife would be long gone." I left then leaving him standing in his sitting room.

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't stay here to many faces I knew and to many who knew her. The pain and anger was more than I could bear, I went straight to, Shadow Creek, the plantation that had been in my family for generations, it had been all but abandon, the slaves not only now free but most likely had assumed I was dead. Several families still remained in the slave's courtiers with no other place to go.

"Mister Whitlock? We though you was dead!" Miss Grace said when she noticed me. She was the oldest slave my father had owned; she had practically raised me along with her children; Nate twenty-two my age, Sadie, eighteen, Sophie, twelve, Natalie, eleven, and her youngest Joshua, nine. She ran to me hugging me tightly.

"It's good to see you Miss Grace," I tell her quietly hugging her back.

"I take it ya heard 'bout Miss. Archer?" she questioned I could only nod the pain still fresh. "Come now I'll make ya some supper and then you can rest." She leaded me into the dining room.

After dinner I didn't linger down stairs I went straight to the luxurious bedroom Maria had loved. She had said more than once she couldn't wait to share it with me. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands, after a moment I stood heading to the guest room across the hall. With a sigh I stripped and climbed into bed waiting for sleep to take me.

When sun rise filled the sky I sat up having gotten little sleep my mind restless knowing I couldn't stay here. I quickly ran across the hall to get dressed then headed down stairs. Miss Grace was the kitchen preparing breakfast I offered her a small smile.

After breakfast I asked Miss Grace's son, Nate, go to town and retrieve my family's lawyer, Jason Jenks. Sometime later Nate returned with Mister Jenks. We conduced or business in the dining room with Miss Grace and her son present, much to Mister Jenks dismay. I had decided to leave Huston for good, I had nothing left to tie me here and it no longer felt like home anymore. I had come to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to sign the plantation over to Miss Grace and her five children.

"Are you sure about this?" Mister Jenks questioned glancing at the colored people next to me.

"I am one hundred percent sure, I'm leaving and I have no need for it. Why not give it to someone who needs a home? Besides Shadow Creek _has_ been their home all their lives and they are free now so they have every right to it." I said insulted for them.

"If you're sure. Sign here," he pointed to the line, I quickly signed it eager to leave. "And now if you," he pointed to Nate, "will sign here." He offered his quill to him.

"I don't know how," Nate said looking down.

"Just make a mark," I said gently. He did as I asked, finally I was free of Texas.

After that Mister Jenks left, I started to pack as little as possible. Miss Grace watch me in silence eyes scrunched together. When I was done I headed down stair with her close behind me. As I reached the back door she put a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Mister Whitlock," she started.

"Please Grace, it's Jasper. I don't own this plantation anymore you do, that makes you the master and me the guest," I smile at her, she smiles back sadly.

"Jasper, I'd never make you leave." She said.

"I know, but I can't stay. I couldn't stand the thought that my leaving would leave you and your family homeless." I explained placing my hand over hers.

"Is it because of Miss Archer?" she asked.

"Partly, but mostly I want to travel. I don't feel like I'm home here." I said. I moved her hand from my shoulder placing a soft kiss on it I released it before turn back to the door.

I reach the stable where Nate and Joshua have already gotten my horse ready. I mount my mare, Tisha, nodding to both of them. As I head, around front toward the road Grace waves to me I give her a smile and wave back. I rode out of town with no direction Feeling completely alone not for the first time in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Two

Alice

I woke with a cry, sitting up in bed the wind and rain raged outside my window. I looked to the window focusing on the weather to calm me. It was the same dream I'd have since I was sixteen, a blonde-haired man walks into the local tavern, McCarty's Tavern, his blue eyes scan the room before he walks to the bar and orders a drink. I stand and walk up to him and what I say changes with every dream. The first time I dreamed of him I wasn't there, but then I made the decision to intercept him and I began to appear in the dream.

I know the blonde-haired man from my dreams is real, I know this because I'm physic. I have had visions all my life the only ones who know are my mother, Catherine, and little sister Cynthia. My mother told me at a young age to never tell anybody about my gift, not even my father, Kenneth. Oh, I also told my best friend Bella, but I know I can trust her.

My family, the Brandon's are a middle-class family, my parents are often time referred to as social climbers around town, though I don't think they've ever been told that to their faces. My father once tried to match me with Royce King, the wealthiest man in town. Thankfully for me he had his eye on Rosalie Hale, she was from a middle-class family as well, but she was the most beautiful girl in town. Royce King believed he deserved the most beautiful so he was determined to marry Rosalie and her parents were more than happy to agree. After the Royce King attempt came the Edward Masen attempt but he was in love with my friend Bella and she him. Bella came from a family wealthier than mine so the Masen family didn't even bother to consider my father's offer, not that I cared. I didn't want to be married.

Though I would agree to it if the blonde-haired man from my dream asked me. For him and only him. I laid back down and closed my eyes knowing I'd never make it back to sleep. Sometimes I wandered if this strange man even existed, he seemed too good to be true. Bella did her best to convince me he was, though it was easy for her romanticize it, she had her prince charming. Edward treated her like she was the goddess that hung the moon. I hated my visions it was hard to sometimes tell what was real form what wasn't.

I lay there lost in thought until the sun had risen I climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. I turned when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. My mother walked into the room.

"Oh, good your dressed, I'd like for you to accompany me to the market." Mother said.

I nodded and followed her out of the room and down the stairs. We walked out the front door and to the already waiting carriage.

"Not that I mind, but why did you ask me and not Cynthia?" I asked as we were turning out of our drive way.

"You more practical then you sister, dear. I need fabric for the dresses for the McCarty wedding." The McCarty wedding was to be the event of the year here in Hayenville, Emmett McCarty had moved to town two years ago he was a play boy who got around, everyone had been stunned at the announcement of his marriage to Samantha Uley, the daughter of a local farmer, several months ago. No one had been more shocked then Rosalie King though, they had been lovers for some time now, I was the only one who knew this though. "And I will not have us looking like a spectacle, I need an option that isn't about vibrant colors and shiny things." She explained.

I nod that did sound like Cynthia, she had a reason to be worried. Cynthia would even make a scene until she got her way. I laugh at the thought. We rode the rest of the way in an easy silence, as long as this trip didn't take all day and I could back to the tavern I was happy to spend time with my mother.

The trip was an easy one, though with my mother it always was. She asked me the future of each cloth she picked out until she was satisfied with the result. I enjoyed these moments when I didn't have to hid my secret. My mother didn't treat me any differently than she did Cynthia and for that I was grateful. She and Bella were the only ones; my sister hated any kind of talk that involved my gift.

It wasn't easy hiding half of who I was from the world. My gift was more complicated than anyone knew. I could see the future but I couldn't always change it, somethings where changeable but most weren't. I didn't know what made those changeable things different from the ones that weren't. Like the man in the tavern, I saw him and decided to meet him, in the next vision I was with him. Our conversation is ever changing too. The one I want to change won't no mater I do, I see my father talking to a man about marrying me. I really wish I could change that one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Three

Jasper

I had been traveling for several weeks now I had passed in the providence of Tennessee a week ago. I made my way through a small town called Hayenville in the county of Hayden. Feeling thirsty I tied my horse to the hitching post and made my way in the tavern for a drink, the sign read McCarty's Tavern. I walk into the saloon and ordered a whiskey and find a table in the back to drown the pain in my heart. I take my first sip sighing softly wish the whiskey could just eliminate the pain all together, but I know it can't. As I sit there at the back table by the window it begins to rain as if God is mocking me.

In the weeks that had followed my departure for Texas I had come to the conclusion that Maria had never loved me but had loved my money instead. I wasn't sure what to do with this information. My heart was shattered and I couldn't help but feel that all women must be that way, gold digging social climbers. I sighed and downed the rest of my drink.

I moved to stand to order another when a black-haired girl placed a shot in front of me and sat down in the chair across from me. I was stunned as I looked over her, pale face and deep blue eyes and her raven hair flowed down her shoulders. She was beautiful in the way all women were beautiful. Though I knew her beauty was a lure to capture me into her trap and I was not about to fall a second time.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she says as her gaze looks over me.

"My apologies ma'am," I say bowing my head to her, though I'm not sure why, I don't know this girl nor how I've kept her waiting.

"Yes, you are, so I guess it's alright," she nods to herself unsure.

"What exactly have you been waiting for?" I ask.

"You to show up here," she says looking like she wanted to say more but thought better of it. "I know you don't know me, but I'd like for you to try." She explains vaguely.

"Alright," It wasn't like had anything to lose, besides getting to know her didn't mean falling in love with her. "Tell me about yourself since you seem to know so much about me."

"Actually, I don't know anything about you, all I knew was you'd be here." She says frowning.

"For starters my name is Major Jasper Whitlock." I tell her. "Whats yours?"

She smiles, "Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice." I nod for her to continue. "I have lived here in this small town all my life. I come from a middle-class family, my parents are Kenneth and Catherine Brandon. I have a little sister Cynthia. My best friends name is Bella and she is married to the most successful lawyer in town. And that's me, now tell me about you." I smile at her short explanation.

"I fought in the war on the Confederates side and then returned to Huston, Texas, where I'm from. Then came here. I've been traveling." I tell her leaving out anything that involved Maria. I wasn't ready to face that alone so there was no way I could face it with her here.

"Surely that isn't everything?" she says frowning again.

"Surly there is more to you then you confessed." I said rising my eyebrow.

"Not much more," she glances at me before saying, "Why did you decide to travel? What was the war like? Where is your family?"

"After the war, Texas, just didn't feel like home anymore. I don't feel comfortable talking about the war. And my family is dead." I tell her the minimal but still answering her questions.

Her brows draw together and she frowns. I'm not sure what she expected from me nor how she knew I'd be here in this tavern. I watch her as she takes in the things I've said.

"I'm sorry about your family, and I didn't mean to offend you." She said.

I smiles at her in reassurance, "You haven't, I just didn't expect to be interrogated when I decided to stop in and have a drink."

She blushes, "I'm sorry."

We spoke a little longer before she stood claiming she had to leave. I stood with her walking her toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Four

Alice

He walked me out of the tavern toward the hitching post where I assumed his horse was. He was more perfect standing here with me then any vision I could have predicted. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders, I had to stop myself for finding out how soft it felt, and his blue eyes shined brighter than all the stars.

"I have to go," I whisper.

"Do you live far? I could give you a ride?" he says with a smile

"That's ok my friend Bella is waiting." I explain.

"Alright then, I'll see later," he leans down and kisses me softly. When he pulls away he mounts his horse, tipping his hat he rides through the opposite part of town.

With a smile, I run to the awaiting carriage. As I climb in Bella smiles at me. "Did you meet him tonight?"

My smile widens. "I did! Oh, Bella he his more perfect then I imagined." I gush.

"I am happy for you, but you took longer than usual Edward will be worrying about me." I nodded Edward had tendency to overacted where Bella was concerned.

As we rode toward my house I told her all about Jasper. We laughed and giggled like children. She asked me if thought he was the one, but I didn't have an answer. Wanted him to be but that didn't make it so. He had seemed distance like he was trying not to get too close and that sacred me. The carriage stopped and I climbed out wishing her goodnight. I watched her ride away before going inside.

Tonight, had turned better than I thought our first meeting would. I couldn't wait to see him again. I made my way quietly to my room trying to contain my excitement. I hadn't learned everything about him yet but I knew we still had a little bit of time to get know each other, my worst fear was reveling my secret to him and being rejected. I had yet to see how things would go for me and Jasper, but maybe that was a good thing if I saw them ending badly then I knew I wouldn't go after him.

* * *

Bella

I had left Alice and was heading to Masen mansion. I knew Edward would be mad while he didn't have a problem with Alice, he didn't understand why we visited the tavern very night. It wasn't a place for a respectable lady, certainly not a place for the wife of a wealthy lawyer to be. I promised him I wouldn't go inside that I would wait in the carriage. I had kept my promise, but things had taking longer than normal.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the house and the driver helped me out. Edward stood waiting for me looking angry. My breathing picked up as I took his hand, his grip firm yet not painful. He leads me to our wing of the house. We sat down on the sofa one reached our suite and he looked over me.

"What took so long?" he asked.

"She…" I wasn't sure what to say, that she met someone? That she'd found who she was looking for? I was a bad liar, that was how he knew the truth about the tavern to begin with. Somehow, I had managed to avoid telling Alice he knew where we were going. I had also avoided telling him Alice's secret, though in truth that was more for my own safety than hers.

"She what Isabella?" he was defiantly mad.

I took a deep breath. "She met someone." I whisper out.

"WHAT?" he yelled standing and pacing the room. I cower into the sofa fear rushing threw my veins I'd seen him angry but it was never pointed at me. "You've been giving her rides so she can whore herself out?" I whimper not sure what to say even if I could bring myself to say anything to him. He turns back to me after hearing my whimpers. He sits down beside me reaching his hand cautiously toward me touching my face. Out of habit I lean into his touch, "Bella."

I look in his green eyes my body relaxes into him. "Bella, love I'm sorry I lost my temper. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry, my love." He pulls me to him standing with me his arms he takes us to the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed then lays down next to me, "Bella, I am letting this Alice issue go for now but don't think it's over, I need so time to collect my thoughts and gain a level head, but we will address it in the morning, know this though, these late-night trips end." He kisses me hard. "If she is meeting men I can't have you associated with her. I can't have her reputation tainting you."

He kissed me again his touch gently despite the anger still in his eyes. I run my fingers through his bronze curls kissing him back. I hated leaving him for long periods at a time I missed him when he was gone. "I'm sorry." I whisper against his lips.

 **I know the Edward and Bella scene is weird in a Jasper and Alice story and I can promise that this is a Jasper and Alice story, this scene is important I promise. Though I do love an angry Edward.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Five

Jasper

The next night I sat in the back waiting for Alice, like clockwork she walked over to me wearing a gray cloak. She sat down and looked around before removing her hood, she smiled at me. I couldn't understand this girl, she didn't know me yet yesterday she walked up to me excitedly and started chattering. Now here I was with her again, but more than that I had been waiting for her. I had hoped for her to show up again tonight and I didn't understand why.

"Sorry I'm later than usual, Edward refused to allow Bella to come, I had to find another ride." She explained.

"It's alright darlin'." I said smiling at her.

"So, you never did tell me what brought you to Haydenville," she says.

"I told you I decided to travel," I answered, I didn't know where this was going but there was no way I was telling about my past.

"There has to be more than that," she whines.

"Why don't you tell me about the town?" I changed the subject.

She was quite for a moment thoughtful, "Well there's Emmett McCarty's wedding to Samantha Uley."

"McCarty, you say, the owner of this tavern?" I asked.

"The same, don't tell anybody but Emmett and Rosalie King are having an affair," she whispered leaning toward me from across the table.

"Who is Rosalie King?" I whispered back smiling at her gossip.

"The wife of Royce King the wealthiest man in town. He owns property, businesses, the bank, well he owns most of the town honestly. Rumor has it his family is related to Royce Hayden, the man the county and this town are named after, even Royce's father, Hayden, is named after him." She explained eagerly, almost like she'd never gossiped about anything before.

"So, I take it's a big deal that his wife is have an affair with the barkeep?" I asked.

She nodded furiously, "Absolutely."

The night continued on this way she told me very dealt of the socialites in town. I had never laughed so much in my life. When the night ended and she stood to leave it was with a heavy heart that I watched her go. When she was out of sight I stood and walked to room where I was staying hoping for the chance to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Six

Alice

Emmett McCarty's wedding was set to happen today at noon in McCarty's Tavern, considering Samantha's condition it was decided the tavern was the best place. Reverend Cullen, an old man who looked to be at deaths door, was officiating the ceremony even though he didn't agree with the setting. It was what Father called a shot gun wedding, meaning Samantha was five months pregnant and Emmett was being forced to marry her. Mother was rushing through the house getting us ready, though I wasn't sure what the big deal was it was being held in a tavern, why did how we dressed matter?

At twenty til noon our carriage stopped at the tavern we climbed out and walked inside and I saw my mother snarled her nose at the setting. As I looked around I saw that Bella and Edward Masen were talking to Samuel Uley, the father of the bride. I left my family walking toward Bella who smiled warmly at me, Edward on the other hand glared at me from out of the corner of his eyes.

As I reached her so did Jacob Black, a son of another local farmer, he and Uley were rivals. Edward's glare become more pronounced at the sight of Jacob. It was a none fact that Jacob at one time had been chasing after Bella's affections. Though Charles Swan would never have allowed the match, it didn't mattered Bella had been in love with Edward since she was fourteen. Marring him at been a dream come true for her, sometimes I envied her because her arranged marriage had worked out perfectly for her.

"Nice to see he still hates me," Jacob said glancing over to Edward.

"You shouldn't antagonize him, he practically owns your farm," Bella said shaking her head at him.

"Please, as long as you're my friend he won't do anything," Jacob replied smirking at Edward.

It was Edward who answered him, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Black, the only reason you still have a farm is because it brings in money. Never forget that." Edward walked passed him taking Bella with him.

"You shouldn't have antagonized him," I said once they were gone.

He turned me with a glare, then he sighed, "I know I just wish Bella had noticed me instead of him." I didn't say anything I'd heard it all before. "You still need a ride back to the tavern?" he asked.

I nodded just more catching sight of Jasper in the back. Jacob caught my stare, "Is that him? Is that the man you've been meeting?"

I turned back to him shocked I hadn't told him why I need a ride to the tavern Bella was the only who knew, though I suspected Edward now knew also from the look her gave me. "how did you know?"

"Please Alice, being a farm boy doesn't make me stupid. I know you've been meeting a man, I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you to get hurt and it be my fault." My eyes softened at his admission.

"I won't I promise," I said even though I was now looked back to Jasper.

"Go," he whispered to me pointing his head toward Jasper.

I smiled at him and began walking toward Jasper. His eyes lit up when he noticed me and I smiled at him. He was standing in the back of the room, his blue eyes sad and his shoulder length blonde hair tousled like he hadn't brushed it in days. I stopped to the right of him leaning next to him on the wall.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I've been renting a room upstairs, and whole saloon has spent days talking about it. The owner Emmett McCarty is getting married." He explained nodding toward the man in question.

Emmett McCarty was a tall man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, he was dressed in same shirt, trousers, and boots as always. He didn't go out of his way to make his soon to be wife feel special. I felt bad for her. Mister Uley announce that it was time and I watched the congregation scramble to their seats. When everyone but me was seated I smiled to Jasper before walking to where my family was seated in the middle to the right of the open room. I small band began to play and we stood up to wait for the bride's entrance.

 **Just to clarify Reverend Cullen in this chapter is Carlisle's father. Carlisle will not be introduced until later. One more thing before I go, Jacob isn't the bad guy in this story, just a small hint at chapters to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Seven

Jasper

The wedding proceedings happened and were over in five minutes and the reception begin in the same place as the wedding. Emmett, the man who'd just wed was standing next to his young bride but he didn't look happy. I walked over to him not just to congratulate him but to introduce myself. As I approached I noticed he was talking to another man who I knew from Alice's description was Edward Masen.

"Congratulations on your nuptials," I said shaking his hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock I've been staying here in your tavern for the past week."

"I've heard of you," he said with a nod. "Are you planning on moving to town permanently?"

"I haven't decided yet," I said. "I like to travel."

He nodded smiling widely, "Don't we all."

A snort came from his right, "No we don't all like to travel the way you get around." Instead of being offended Emmett laughed. "I'm Edward Masen."

"It's good to meet both of you," I said before turning to leave.

"Hey man, stick around," Emmett said releasing his bride and leading Edward and me to bar.

He handed us a shot, "To the freedom I've lost." He toasted before tossing back his shot, Edward and I did the same.

"Marriage ain't so bad Em," Edward said patting his back.

"Easy for you to say Ed, your Isabella is an amazing woman. Not mention you got to choose who you married." Emmett said sadly.

Edward looked like he wanted to say more but decided not to. The night wore on and a beautiful woman approached Edward placing her hand gently on his forearm. She whispered something to him and he kissed her softly before nodding, he then watched her walk away. I noticed that almost all of the wedding guest were gone. Even the bride had disappeared. Emmett sat at the bar drinking shot after shot.

"What did Isabella want?" Emmett asked Edward once his attention was back to the group.

"Charles is drunk and Renee needs help getting him home," Edward explains. "I am picking her up from the Swan house when I leave here. She also said to tell you not keep your bride waiting too long. She's in room four upstairs waiting for her husband."

Emmett didn't say anything he just ordered another shot, "I can't do this Ed, I can't." he said at last.

Edward sighed, "yes you can, Em. You just got to stop over thinking it." He ordered us another round and we sat there drinking. "What are going to do about Rosalie?" Edward asks after a moment.

"Damnit Ed! Jasper didn't know about that!" Emmett yells. Edward pales remembering he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"I already knew about your affair with Rosalie King." I murmur. They turn to me shocked before Emmett turns to glare at Edward.

"I swear I didn't say anything, not even to Isabella." Edward says glaring back.

"He didn't tonight was the first time I've meet him officially. I heard around town." I didn't want to get Alice in trouble for knowing something she shouldn't. Though I had to wonder how she's known it, was Edward lying about telling his wife?

Emmett let it go saying, "It doesn't matter anyway, Samuel Uley will kill me if thinks I'm cheating on his daughter."

Edward left after that to pick up Bella from the Swan house. Emmett stood then heading upstairs to his new bride. I too went upstairs alone to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter eight

Alice

I waved to Jacob as I climbed out of his small wagon. I headed in to tavern I couldn't wait to see Jasper again. As I walked in he was sitting in the back like always, he smiled at me when he saw me. I smiled back at him sweetly as I sat down in front of him.

"Afternoon ma'am," he says tipping his hat at me.

I laugh siding my hood down to rest on my shoulders, "Good afternoon sir."

We quickly slipped into an easy conversation laughing while trading stories from our youth. I told him about mine and Bella's days of climbing trees to hide from our tutors. And the time the two of us along with Jacob stole a wagon from the Uley's farm that was close by to save a cat that was stuck in a tree. Bella was so heartbroken the creature was stuck and Jacob was always eager to show his affection for her. He told me some of his time in Huston with a girl named Maria, but he didn't go into too much details about her.

"Tell me more about Maria?" I asked.

He grew silent then before finally specking, "I was hoping to put if off a little longer but I guess now is as good a time as any. Maria and I were engaged before the war, when I came home I discovered she had married someone else. Growing up she was my best friend my only friend, our marriage was arranged by our fathers when we were children."

"Oh, Jasper!" I started but he held up his hand to stop me.

"Maria lost her mother in child birth so she'd never met her, so her father spoiled her. When he died in a hunting accident my family took her in. During the war Huston was attacked by the North, my parents were killed in the attack. I joined the war because of the attack, when the war was over and no one had heard from me it was assumed I had died. Maria married another before even confirming weather it was true or not."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Jasper. That's horrible."

He gave me a sad smile, "It's the past, darlin' it doesn't matter anymore."

Watching the pain in his eyes, I wondered if I should tell him about my gift. I couldn't bring myself to bring it up. The fear of his rejection was too strong to do more than consider it. Instead I let the conversation drop and waited for him to recover from his past. I happen to glance at the clock and see the hour. I stand quickly startling him.

"I'm sorry I just noticed that I'm late. I have to go." I said and he nodded standing up and walking me out.

"Tomorrow?" he asked and I smiled eagerly nodding. I kissed his check before climbing into Jacob's waiting wagon.

Jacob didn't say anything the whole back to my normal drop off point, nor did he say anything as I climbed down and started running home. I quickly climbed through my window and changed for bed and crawled into my bed easily falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good news! I have finished writing this story so the chapters will be posted faster now! I am posting this second chapter of the today to celebrate!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Nine

Alice

I was headed out to McCarty's Tavern when father had called me into his study. As I entered I saw he wasn't alone, there was a man with him, he was tall dark hair and he leered at me like I was a piece of meat. A shiver ran down my spine. Father motioned for me to sit.

"Mary, this is Paul Lahote, your fiancé," he said.

"My what?" I yelled out standing up rage filling my face.

"You heard me, you are to marry Mister Lahote." He yelled in return.

"No, I will not!" before I could say more my father's hand slapped me across the face so hard it knocked me to the floor. I placed my hand over my burning cheek crying quietly my father nor Mister Lahote moved to help me up.

"I'm sorry, Paul, she's not usual like this. I can promise she will marry you no matter what." My father's voice sounded disappointed.

"It's quite alright Kenneth, she's in shock she'll come around," Mister Lahote said with a sinister smile, like apart of him was hoping I wouldn't.

"Thank you for understanding. You're her last chance at marriage," Father made it sound like it was my fault his other offers fell through. "Mary, get off the floor and make yourself presentable Mister Lahote will be joining us for dinner." I stood still holding my face.

My mother was waiting outside the door, when she saw me her eyes widened and anger showed in her eyes. She hugged me then pulled me to my room, once there she left me to get dressed alone. For that I was grateful. I rushed to write a letter to Jasper then slipped out the window to where Jacob had been waiting for me. When he saw me, anger crossed his face and he'd questioned me. I brushed him off begging him to take my letter to Jasper. He did as I asked and I ran back to my room and changed for dinner.

When I was down stairs and seated in the dining hall Cynthia looked questioningly at my face but I shook my head. Mister Lahote sat next me still wearing the leering look as Father announced he was my fiancé. When dinner was finally over I ran to my room throwing myself on my bed crying loudly. Jasper was my only hope of getting out of this, I prayed he would believe me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Ten

Jasper

Alice and I had meet every night at the tavern for the past week and half. She wouldn't tell me how she was getting there; however, she had told me her friend Bella couldn't accompany her anymore. It seemed the lawyer wasn't ok with his wife being at a tavern so late at night, with a friend. Though I couldn't blame him, it wasn't a place I wanted Alice to be. She keeps insisting it was the best place for us to meet so I continued meeting her there.

I sat at our usual table in the back waiting for her, she was late. I order another drink watching the door. Waiting for her. People pass in and out but none of them are Alice, I begin to panic.

After an hour a tall dark-skinned man sits down in front of me. I glare at him not wanting any company, at the moment.

"Are you Major Jasper Whitlock?" he asks in hushed voice.

"Who's askin" I demand. He studies me for a moment.

"Jacob Black," he replies offering his hand. When I don't shake it he continues, "I'm here because of Alice."

That catches my attention, I sit up straighter, "Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine, she couldn't be here and she asked me to give you this," he handed me a folded letter.

"How do you know her?" I demand eyeing him.

"She, Bella, and I grow up together, I've been giving her rides here, since Bella can't." he explains. Why hadn't she told me this, she hadn't mentioned a Jacob Black at all. Even when talking about her childhood, she only ever said she and some friends.

He stood then leaving me with the note and more confusion. Why hadn't she come tonight? And why had she sent someone she'd never mentioned to bring me her note. I unfolded it: _meet me by the oak tree just outside of town tomorrow morning_ , it read. As much as I hated to admit it I'd be meeting her whether I wanted to or not, I missed her. There was something about her that I couldn't explain, though I still couldn't bring myself to trust her I couldn't let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eleven

Alice

I stood leaning on the old oak waiting for Jasper, my eyes stung from my crying. I hated my father. I couldn't believe he'd do this to me. I had watched the vision I'd tried everything to keep from coming true unfold. As I thought back to last night I couldn't help but cry again.

Jasper rode up, and climbed off his horse. He tipped his hat to me, I smiled at him through my tears. Concern filled his eyes. I was going to tell him everything, my visions, that I saw him in them, and about Mister Lahote. I could only pray he believed me.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked concerned.

I took a deep breath, "I will explain that but first I have something to tell you." I wait for him to nod. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm physic."

"Physic?" he raises his eyebrows at me.

"I can see the future, that's how I knew you'd be at the tavern McCarty's Tavern." I confess.

"Say I believe you, what does that have to do with last night?" he demanded sounding angry.

I closed my eyes as pain ripped through me, "I've been having a vision of my father arranging a marriage for me, I did everything I could to stop it and I thought I had, I didn't see it change. Last night my father introduced me to my fiancé, Mister Paul Lahote, a business man my father works with." I watch his face closely.

"Married? You're getting Married? You've known this whole time and didn't tell me?" this seemed to override the physic thing for the moment.

"I don't want to be; I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry anyone but you! Jasper please! Maybe if we go to my father and explain…" I begged but he wasn't listening.

"Your just like Maria!" he yelled. I knew what she'd done to him, the pain she'd caused him and I knew his words were an insult. "All women are the same!" he turned from me mounting his horse and storming away.

I don't why I'd tried I'd known it would end this way. I just wished I could have change it, but I didn't know what I'd done wrong. I walked back toward town to where Bella was waiting for me. When she saw me, she hugged me tightly and we headed to her house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

I couldn't believe Alice. Just when I was starting to have feelings for her I find out she was lying me the entire time. What I didn't understand was why she'd lied about being physic? What did that have to do with anything other than to make herself sound incompetent. I paced back and forth in my small hotel room considering my options. I could stay in town a little longer. I genuinely liked it here, despite Alice I had meet Edward Masen and Emmett McCarty and both were good friend who'd liked to drink together though Emmett was poor and Edward was from the second wealthiest family in town they were best friends. I'd also learned more from Edward about the affair Emmett was having with Rosalie King the wife of the wealthiest man in town.

But if I stayed I risked running into Alice and her soon to be husband, so the only other option I had was to leave. I don't think I could handle seeing her with him. I left my room heading down into the tavern for a drink. I'd been copped up for the past three days avoiding Alice, I needed fresh air. I sat down at the bar ordering a shot of whiskey.

"Hello Jasper," Emmett said with a smile.

"Emmett," I nodded to him.

"Edward is waiting on me why don't you join us." He said, I followed fearing this would be the last time I saw them.

Edward was sitting at a table in the back talking to a blonde man I'd never meet. We sat with them both looking up.

"Jasper, haven't seen you in a while," Edward said with his signature smirk.

"I've been busy." I say vaguely, I'd never mentioned Alice to them. "Who's this?"

"Carlisle Cullen," The man said reaching out his hand I took it shaking it.

"Carlisle is not only the town doctor but also the new reverend since his father died two days ago," Edward explained.

"Oh, I hadn't heard about that. What's a preacher doing in a saloon?" I asked.

He laughed, "Tomorrow is the Brandon Lahote wedding, I will be officiating it. I come to the tavern before every wedding to unwind. I actually just got back in town for my father's funeral me and my wife have been traveling." He explains but I hadn't heard much after Brandon and Lahote wedding.

Her wedding was tomorrow? That just solidified my plans to leave, there was no way I could see her with her husband and not be ripped in two. My companions stared at me curiously.

"Jasper are you alright?" Edward asks.

"I… Yeah I'm fine," I shake my head trying to clear it. "I have to go," I stand leaving them. I went back to my room grabbing my things before heading back to the hitching post where my horse was. It took me two hours the get everything packed so it was later than I thought it would be, that meant I'd be stopping sooner than I liked.

I had made it half way through town when a carriage pulled out in the middle of the street blocking my path. A short brunette climbed out rushing over to me, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed my reins as if to hold me in place.

"Please you have to come its Alice?" she cried.

"Alice? Whats wrong? Where is she?" my heart skipped a beat.

"Follow me," she demanded. She climbed back into the carriage and lead me to a small a house. She got out of the carriage and waited for me to dismount.

She leads us into the house where Edward was waiting, the women ran to him and they embraced, I realized this was Isabella Masen, Alice's best friend, I remembered seeing her at the wedding. I looked around the room searching for Alice. In the corner of the room was a small bed. Carlisle was leaning over whoever was laying in it. A caramel hair woman handed me a warm drink I smiled her before looking down at the cup, it was coffee. I took a drink grateful to the woman.

"What happened? Where's Alice?" I ask the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper

" _What happened? Where's Alice?" I ask the room._

"She tried to end her life," Edward said. I gasped that didn't sound like to woman I knew, Alice loved life. "We found her before she could bleed out but she's lost a lot of blood." Bella cried harder as her husband explained. He clutched her closer in comfort.

"Why? I don't understand?" I was confused.

Bella pulled away from Edward then glaring at me, "This is your fault!" she yelled charging me, Edward grabbed before she could reach me then the caramel hair women pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Esme," Edward said she ushered Bella from the room into a door off to the left of the room.

Maybe Bella was right what if this was my fault. Alice had said she didn't want to marry the man her father had chosen and had even begged me to meet her father. I now wished I had. I still didn't understand the seeing visions thing perhaps I could ask Bella, if she will talk to me that is. Not that I blamed her.

"You didn't tell me about Alice, why?" Edward asked looking at me intently.

"I've been hurt before and I wasn't sure what Alice and I were. When she told me about her engagement I didn't want to hear anything more from her, I saw leaving town when Bella stopped me begging me to come here." I said.

"She's stable," Carlisle said then, we both turned to him. "I've stitched her wrists, now she needs rest. It will take her sometime to get over the blood loss, but she will be fine." Relief rushed though me, she would live.

Esme and Bella reentered the room. Bella seemed clam now, she went Alice's side taking her hand softly. Edward and Carlisle moved to dining table talking quietly. Esme moved around the room cleaning as she went. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I watched Alice closely afraid to move.

"Jasper," Edward said. He was at the table alone now. I sat down with him. "Where were you planning on going?"

"I didn't know, I was just leaving," I confess ashamed.

He nodded, "Do you still plan on leaving?"

I looked over to Alice again, "No, I can't leave her."

 **For the record, I don't know much about medicine in the 1800s so I can't say for sure how Carlisle save Alice or if it was even possible, but for the sake of this story we will say that it is.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **I know I don't usually post more than two chapters but I am trying to get this up as fast as possible without doing it all in one day.**

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I stood waiting for Alice outside my waiting carriage, Edward had no idea where I was and when he found out he would be angry with me again. I sighed Alice promised this would be the last time she'd need a ride, but she hadn't explained why. After several minutes she came back in tears, I wrapped her in a hug unsure of what had happened, but I wanted to make Jasper pay for hurting her. We climbed into the carriage heading back into town.

"Can we go your house?" she asked.

"Of course, Alice what happened?" I whispered.

I had no idea what was going on Alice had sent a message to me through Jacob asking for me to meet her by the tree where she and Jacob had been meeting up. When I got there, she begged me to take her outside of town to meet Jasper. I really wanted to know what was going on and why I had risked Edward's wrath. Alice was my best friend and I would do anything for her even defy my loving husband, but I at least wanted to know why I was doing it.

She took a deep breath, "Do you remember when I told you my father was trying to arrange another marriage for me?"

I nodded, "I thought you had changed that."

"I thought so to, I didn't see it change. I told Jasper about my gift and about the arrangement. He was angry that I didn't tell him I was engaged and he called me a liar when I told him about my gift." She cried harder.

We rode the rest of the way back to Masen Mansion in silence, when we arrived I lead us into the main parlor where my husband and in laws were waiting. Edward was most definitely angry. I winced inwardly but outside maintained a claim look.

"Where have you been? And don't lie to me!" Edward demanded.

Alice looked at me apologetically and I gave her a soft smile. Edward seemed to notice her then when he followed my gaze. Though his expression didn't change.

"Isabella, follow me to the study, NOW!" I nodded and followed him. "You've been with her the entire time?" I nodded. "Do you know what the town had been saying about her?"

I did know, they called her a slattern, because she has been seen talking to man at McCarty's Tavern. "It's not true!"

"It doesn't matter! If they see you with her then they will say the same about you! I can't have your name being slandered all over town!" I glared at him.

"This is about what people will say about you?" I demanded.

He turned back to me his face hard and I shrunk back from him, "No, this is about you, do you want people to call you slattern? A whore? Do want then question the legitimacy of our future children?"

I shook my head, I hadn't thought about those things at all, I hadn't thought that far head. "I'm sorry," I whimpered tears now streaming down my face. "I was just trying to help Alice."

His face softened some, "Why? Why would you help her meet men?"

"Not men just a man." I answered he just looked at me, "Her father is trying to arrange a marriage for to a very bad man, I just wanted to help."

"Bella, Love, it is not your place to step into her father's affairs. What happens in the Brandon family is none of your business. Besides not all arranged marriages are bad, are you saying you don't want to be married to me?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Of course, I want to be your wife, but it's different Mister Lahote is a bad man, Alice saw it!" I insisted.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What do mean Alice saw it?" My eyes widened and I threw my hand over my mouth realizing to late I'd said something I shouldn't have. "Isabella, I'm waiting."

"She can see the future!" I blurted out. Edward said nothing for a long moment.

"I need a drink," he said leaving the room.

I waited a few moments before following, I returned to the parlor to find Alice alone sitting by the fireplace. "Alice, I'm sorry. I accidently told Edward about your gift I didn't mean to! I promise." I cried.

"It's ok Bella, I never should have asked to keep a secret from him." She whispered sadly.

The hours passed and Edward had yet to return. I had lead Alice to my suite some time ago and I was pacing the length of my bedroom while Alice sat in the sitting room alone. Finally the bedroom door open reveling my husband. I stared at him gagging weather or not he was drunk finding nothing I run to him crying softly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly kissing the top of my head. I was relieved to have him home. He kissed my lips passionately whispering his love for me in my ear. Before things could go any further a loud thud sounded from the sitting room.

We rushed out of our bedroom finding Alice bleeding from her wrists lying next to the end table she had knocked over in her fall. In her left hand was the letter opener that had been lying on the coffee table I rushed over to her calling her name. Edward lifted her up carrying through the house to the carriage. The ride to Carlisle Cullen's house was longer than ever as I sat next to Edward who still held Alice. He whispered softly to her trying to keep her awake. When we reached the house, Edward rushed us inside explaining what happened to Carlisle and his wife Esme. I had no choice but to explain everything that had been happening with Jasper. Edward confessed about Jasper saying he was leaving town, I knew I had to stop him I just prayed I reached him in time.

I found him just as he was leaving, and sent a pray to god in thanks. I lead him back to Carlisle's house. Time passed very slowly as Carlisle did everything he could save Alice, and at last he managed it. Edward at some point had gone home to tell his father about what had happened to Alice, it seemed Kenneth Brandon had been telling everyone she had run away. I sat next to her as she lay on a small cot, Edward and Carlisle were playing cards at the table Esme was cleaning while Jasper paced the room.

He stopped looking me questioningly, "You're her best friend you would know if it's true or not."

I looked at him confused, "What?" I asked.

"Is she really psychic?" He demanded looking serious.

"Yes, I've seen visions she described to me days before they happen come to pass." I said looking down at Alice. Before he could reply she slowly opened her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Fifteen

Alice

I look around the room, that is unfamiliar to me. Bella is sitting next me with tears in her brown eyes, Edward and Carlisle Cullen are standing behind her, and Jasper is off to side of them. Jasper? Why was he here? The last thing I remember was looking up at Bella after I had cut my wrists with the letter opener. Was that why I was here? Where was here?

Bella was the first to speak, "Alice how could you try to take your own life?" she had tears in her eyes and I could see she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, I just saw the letter opener and I didn't think I just did it. Everything is falling apart, Bella. Father is forcing to me to marry Paul Lahote, and Jasper rejected me like I feared he would. Not that I blame him, I would have rejected me to." I cried.

"What do mean you would rejected yourself?" Jasper asked from across the room.

"I'm a freak! Cynthia calls me that all the time, the freak who sees visions." I cry harder.

Jasper moves to my side, "My rejection had nothing to do with your gift, though I can't say I believed you about that and I still wouldn't if not for your friend, Bella, here, you lied to me Alice! You knew you were engaged weather it was because of a vision or not, you knew and you never once mentioned it to me."

"I stopped seeing the vision of my father introducing me to Paul Lahote I thought that the last time I had made it clear I didn't want an arranged marriage had worked. If I had seen it change I would have told you." I all but begged him to believe me.

"Paul Lahote you say?" Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"You know him?" Edward asked turning to Carlisle.

"No, but my father did. He once told me that Paul had a habit of marrying money, his first wife died from some illness and the other two went missing and were presumed dead. My father married him and Leah, his last wife." Carlisle explained.

Jasper grabbed my hand rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb. "I won't let you marry that monster." He whispered to me.

"How do you plan to get around her father?" Edward asked.

Jasper was quite for a moment, "I'll marry her myself."

I looked at him stunned, "You will?"

"Yes, I will. Alice, I love you. I took almost losing you to see it, first when I thought you had lied to me and then again when I saw you dying. I can't lose you not to death, not this Lahote, not ever. Marry me Alice."

"Yes, a thousand times yes," I replied.

"Well it looks like we have a wedding to plan," Esme who I didn't know was even here said coming in from the small kitchen. "Carlisle dear you can officiate it and Edward and Bella can witness, I will prepare us a meal for afterwards." I laughed Esme had it all figured out.

Bella looked at me smiling widely, "You're getting married!" She screamed in excitement. "You'll need a dress and flowers! And…" she paused. "We only have and hour to plan a wedding!" I laughed, and Edward wrapped his arms around her calming her. I remembered their wedding had taken almost a year to plan. It was going to be an interesting next couple of hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

At last very thing was ready, Bella and Esme had decided that Alice needed a dress so Esme let Alice barrow hers. It was a simple white dress with long sleeves and lace. Esme also picked some roses from her garden and made bouquet for her. We stood outside in the garden Carlisle stood in front of us with a bible in his hand. It took all of three minutes to wed us. Alice and I were now husband and wife. Esme and Bella had prepared a small dinner in celebration and after words we were going the Masen Mansion where we would spend our wedding night in their guest suite.

Dinner was short but amazing Esme and Bella were wonderful cooks. I had to wonder where a socialite like Bella had learned to cook considering she had a chief to do it for her. After Dinner we climbed into the Masen carriage with my mare tied to the back and rode the hour-long distance to the mansion. Nothing was said as Bella snuggled into Edward before drifting off to sleep. Alice sat next to me silent and I was curious as to what had the ever-talkative Alice quiet. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to me and placing a kiss to the side of her head.

At last the carriage stopped and Edward climbed out taking his sleeping wife with him. Alice and I followed after him, when we were all standing next to the carriage a foot man offered take Bella but Edward refused tightening his hold on her. He leads into the mansion and straight up the stairs to a parlor on the second floor.

"If you will allow me to take her to our bedroom I will show you where you be staying," he said his turning back to us.

"Of course," I answered nodding.

He walked to an already opened door and disappeared inside. When he returned he shut it behind him "Follow me."

We walked out of the parlor and continue further down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door just like the one he'd brought his wife to and opened it. It was a suite just like the one he shared this his wife. To the back was a door that I assumed was the bedroom.

"Here is the bedroom," he opened the door showing us inside. "Down the hall to the right is the powder room."

"Thank you, Edward for letting us stay here tonight." Alice said with a small smile.

He sighed, "I'm doing this for Bella," he replied.

"I know. But you didn't have too, so thank you." Alice insisted.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Whitlock." He answered before leaving the room.

"That will take some getting used to," she said laughing.

"We have time," I said as I walked to her.

I pulled her to me kissing her passionately, she wrapped her arms around me I lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. I undressed us and laid her down on the bed. I made love to my wife for the first time. When we were satiated Alice curled into my side and drifted off to sleep. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but I knew that as long as I had her I could face anything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Just a quick update, there are only three more chapter left and they will be up sometime tomorrow.**

Chapter Seventeen

Alice

I awoke confused about where I was, I was facing a strange window with deep crimson curtains. I felt movement next me and I registered an arm wrapped around my waist. I sat up pulling the comforter with me, as I did I felt a soreness between my legs. I looked over to the person next me finding Jasper. As I looked at him the events of last night and the past couple of weeks came back to me. I was married, I'd made love for the first-time last night with my husband, I had a husband!

At my sudden movement Jasper opened his eyes looking around. He ran his hands over his face before turning to me. He gave me a soft and loving smile then pulled me to him kissing me. A thrill raced through me at the feel of his body against mine along with the thought of last night. Before things could progress further a knock sounded on the suite door and I recalled that we were at the Masen's Mansion.

Jasper quickly climbed out of bed and threw on his closes and left the bed room to open the door. I to get dressed and went into the parlor where Jasper was talking softly to Edward, Bella stood next to him. She smiled at me and ran to me giving a crushing hug. A maid walked in laid out breakfast at a table in the corner at hadn't noticed. When she was gone Edward lead us over to the table.

"At some point today the two of you will have to face Kenneth Brandon," Edward starts as we eat breakfast. "He is still telling everyone you've run away, and Mister Lahote is trying to gather a search party. My father and Mister Swan, both who already know your married to Jasper, are trying to dissuade them, but you'll have to face them soon."

"You told Charlie?" I asked turning to Bella.

She shook her head, "Just about your marriage. Nothing else, I promise." She reached across the table taking my hand. I smiled softly at her.

"It wasn't Bella who told it was my father," Edward said sending me a glare. "If he hadn't Charles would have helped them lead a pointless search before dawn." By his tone I could tell Edward still didn't like me.

Nothing more was said as we finished eating, once we were finished Edward and Bella left. Jasper took my hand and lead me from the room, when we reached the main foray Bella and Elizabeth Masen were waiting. Jasper nodded to both and I smiled at them, soon we were joined by Edward Masen Senior and his son Edward Masen Junior, they looked a lot alike but Bella's husband looked more like his mother with his bronze hair and green eyes.

"Mister Whitlock, your horse is waiting outside." Mister Masen said, "Mrs. Whitlock, my daughter-in-law has insisted you ride in the carriage with us."

My eyebrows drew together, I wanted to ask why Jasper and I were going with them but women weren't allowed to address men directly. Thankfully Jasper asked, "You and your family are going to the Brandon's with us?"

"No Mister Whitlock, were going to the town hall, where Mister Brandon has gather a group to search for his daughter. Mister Swan is there now trying to defuse the situation." Mister Masen explained, this was what Edward had mentioned at breakfast.

"My wife can ride with me," Jasper said taking my hand.

Mister Masen sighed, "I understand that Mister Whitlock, but you see my son has spoiled his wife too much and answers to her every whim. She has demanded that Mrs. Whitlock ride with us. My son will be on horseback with you." Edward sent a glare at the older Masen but Mister Masen didn't see it.

Jasper was about to say more when Edward tapped on his shoulder. I turned to Bella and she smiled at me. Mister Masen lead us out of the Mansion and to the waiting carriage. We climbed in and rode to the town hall in silence. I looked out the window seeing everyone was gathered outside the hall. Mister Masen helped his wife and daughter-in-law out of the carriage, I expected him to walkway with them but insisted he helped me next. When I was outside and standing before the town they turned to me. I watched as my father approached me with a beyond angry look on his face.

"Mary, thank goodness you're alright, your mother and I have been worried sick. Why are you with the Masen's?" My father spoke pleasantly but I could hear the underling anger.

Jasper stepped closer to me giving my strength, "Father, I like to introduce you to my husband Jasper Whitlock."

Shock joined the anger on his face, "Husband?"

"Yes, father, husband." Jasper wrapped he arm around me kissing my lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eighteen

Cynthia

I watched Alice as she climbed out of the Masen's carriage and a blonde man walked to stand next to her. I stepped closer as she spoke to Father, Mother was next to me and Mister Lahote stood just in front of us directly behind Father. I heard Alice say the blonde man, Jasper Whitlock, was her husband. She had disappeared for an evening and a morning to marry a stranger? Was this the man she'd once seen a vision?

I knew Alice was a freak with her visions as she called them. No normal person can see the future. The truth is I used to wonder if she really saw the future or if she made the things she'd seen happen, this was until she told me about the blonde man in the tavern. I knew she used to sneak out to go to the tavern looking for the man in her vision. I hadn't known she'd met him yet.

Alice stopped telling me things after the death of our grandmother, Alice had seen her death. When it happened, I accused her of making it happen, never mind the fact that our grandmother had been old and was going to died weather Alice had seen it or not. I knew there were times I was mean to her and that there were times when I tried to pretend she didn't exist, but she was my sister and I did love her. That was why I'd kept her secret from our father, I didn't want him to hurt her for being different. Mother had insured me if he knew about Alice's talent that he would.

I felt bad when father started trying to find a suitable match for Alice. First with Royce King, he was a bad man, Alice had once told me that he beat his current wife Rosalie King. Next when he tried to match her with Edward Masen, this one upset me I was in love with him. I'd never told Alice and she'd never seen it, I was heartbroken when Alice told me he was courting her best friend Bella. I hated Bella, even before she married Edward, she was beautiful and smart and had more money that we did. That was why he'd chosen her. Now Father was forcing Alice to marry Mister Paul Lahote, I didn't like him though I hadn't asked Alice if she'd seen anything about him.

As I stood watching Alice and my father's confrontation I saw Edward and Bella Masen standing close by. He had his arm wrapped around her as she leaned into his chest, and I knew that if they thought someone was looking they wouldn't be in such a compromising position. I remember the day I'd met Edward, he was working a case for my father and I had been walking down the hall toward the staircase when the door to my father's study open. Edward and my father walked out and shook hands, I caught up to them and began talking to my father hoping Edward would notice me. He smiled at me asking my name, if my father had caught my flirting he didn't say anything.

From that day forward, I'd made it a point to talk to him when I saw him in town. I also noticed him looking toward Alice and her friend Bella several times when I was walking with him. At first, I thought he was looking at Alice and that made me jealous of her, for the first time in my life I was jealous of my sister. My jealous grew and turned to anger when father announced that Edward Masen Junior would be a perfect match for Alice. That night I had tried to swayed father into matching me with Edward, after all why did it matter which one of us married him if it was about money and status for my father, but he said I was too young. Later that night when Alice was sneaking out I confronted her and threatened to tell mother and father what she was up to. I knew I had hurt her and I knew she didn't know why I was angry with her.

After a month Alice rushed into the dining room saying she'd gotten word from her friend Bella Swan. Bella had told Alice that Bella and Edward were engaged. I was shocked, I had spent a lot of effort trying to earn his affection, so he would choose me over Alice and I failed at it, but I had lost him not to Alice but to someone I hadn't even known was competition. Later Alice told me that Bella and Edward had been in love for a long time and I realized that when I been in town with him he'd been looking at Bella and not Alice. I couldn't blame Alice or even Bella and Edward the misunderstanding was mine.

I tuned back into my surroundings just in time to hear the end of Father and Alice's argument, "You will get an annulment."

I watched my sisters' eyes harden, "We consummated out marriage, it's binding and legal. There is nothing you can say or do that can change it."

"With all due respect Mister Brandon, I love your daughter and I will not agree to an annulment nor a divorce." Jasper said specking for the first time.

"You want to defy me? You want to marry a penniless stranger? Fine then you'll not get a penny from me!" Father yells to Alice and Jasper.

I looked at him shocked as did Mother, "Kenneth you can't mean that!"

"I do, Catharine." He said not bothering to look at her.

"We don't need your money sir, I have my own. I'm from old Texas wealth, my wife and I will survive without your support." Jasper said.

"She is married and disowned," Mister Lahote said and we all turned to him. "What about me you promised me your daughter."

Father turned to him then looked at me and I knew what he was going to say, "You will marry Cynthia, she is seventeen the right age to marry."

I just stared at my father. If Alice had married behind fathers back, there had to be a reason. She'd seen something bad. I could tell from the look of horror on my sister's face she hadn't seen this coming. I couldn't stop the tears that swelled in my eyes nor the fear the creeped into my heart. I didn't want to marry this man, but there was nothing I could do about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Nineteen

Jasper

Two days had passed since they had confronted Alice's father. Alice and Bella had both been trying to get a message to Cynthia, but she wasn't responding. We are standing in the house I had newly purchased from the bank. It was smaller than the plantation I had grown up in, but it was almost the size of Masen Mansion. On the deed the plantation was named Crimson Meadow Estate, it had been seized after the war by the bank because the war had caused the pervious family to go bankrupt. It was a white house with blue shutters and three stories, Alice loved it.

Bella and Edward sat on the sofa talking to Edward's cousin, Riley Biers. He had come to town to work at the Masen law firm. He and Edward were related on his mother's side, they bore a striking resemblance both having bronze colored hair and green eyes. Riley had offered to help dig up Mister Lahote horrible past, we were all shocked by what he'd found. I was pacing the room listening to Riley as he talked about Lahote's past, Alice sat on the love seat watching me with a sad look in her eyes.

It seemed that Paul Lahote had come to Tennessee after causing so trouble out west. He was on the run from the famous Texas Ranger James Orin, for having robbed a bank. He was suspected of having murdered his first two wives. I personally had never met this James, but I had heard stories of him throughout the war, he was the best tracker in the west, there wasn't an outlaw he couldn't find. After Riley had explained everything we had become more worried for Cynthia's wellbeing.

"What now?" Edward asked his cousin.

"Two days ago, I sent work to this James Orin and today I got a letter back asking me to meet him. He should be here any minute." Riley said.

I looked to the window and sure enough a rider was coming toward the house. We stood heading toward the porch. When we reached it, the rider was already dismounting his house. He was tall and blonde with dark eyes that watched everything and missed nothing.

"Evening everyone," the rider said. "I'm Texas Ranger James Orin, I got word to meet a Mister Riley Biers."

Riley stepped forward, "That would be me," James shook his hand. "This here is my cousin Edward Masen Junior and his wife Isabella," he pointed to them and James nodded at them. "This is Major Jasper Whitlock and his new bride Alice." James nodded at us.

"It's good to meet ya'll," he said. "Whats this I hear 'bout Paul Lahote being in this town?"

"It seems he has convinced Mister Kenneth Brandon of his innocence and is set to marry his youngest daughter tomorrow morning at the town hall." Riley explained.

"We'll have to stop that wedding, or I fear Miss Brandon might not making to her wedding night." James said shaking his head.

Alice sucked in a breath fighting back tears, "No." she whispered to herself.

"She is someone you know?" James asked.

"She is my sister," Alice said.

"Don't you worry darlin' we'll stop the bastard," James said then looked around, "pardon my language ladies," James amended sounding ashamed.

The night wore on as we talked more to James about what to do to stop the wedding in the morning. Bella and Alice went to bed sometime around midnight, Bella to a guest room and Alice to ours. An hour later Edward and I joined our wives. I wasn't sure when Riley and James went to bed, but I had shown them the rooms they'd be staying before I went to bed.

The next morning, we stood outside the town hall, half the town was already inside. Alice was gripping my hand tightly was we stood next to Edward and Bella. James and Riley were talking next to main entrance of the hall. Finally, James motioned for us to follow him and Riley inside. Alice squeezed my hand and I kissed her head as we stepped forward inside the building.

The room was packed, and at the back of the room in front of the alter were Carlisle Cullen, the new town reverend he had taken his father's place, and Paul who was holding both of Cynthia's hands. She was crying loudly, not holding anything back. She was the first to look up and notice us, her crying stopped as a look of hope filled her eyes. James walked quickly down the aisle toward the bride and groom, he had a pair of hand cuffs in his hands.

"Paul Lahote you are wanted for murder and robbery in the state of Texas, I Texas Ranger James Orin have come collect the bounty that has been placed on your head." James said hand cuffing him, the congregation gasped, and I saw Kenneth stand form his place in the front row.

"You can't do this, we're not in Texas!" Paul yelled fighting James.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kenneth demanded stepping forward, Cynthia stood watching it all.

"Mister Brandon, I can answer that," Riley said moving to stand next to Kenneth. He handed Kenneth the information he had been gathering on Paul, "Mister Lahote had robbed several Texas banks and is also suspected of murdering all three of his pervious wives, one of which was from this every town. He and Leah were married by none other than the late Reverend Cullen."

Kenneth looked to Paul stunned, "is what Mister Biers says true?"

"Kenneth, their lying! My wife died in child birth, I told you that already." Paul insisted still fighting James's hold.

"You came try and prove that in your trial when we get back to Texas," James said dragging Paul back down the aisle.

"I'm not going back there," Paul yelled he broke free from James and pulled a gun from a pocket inside his coat.

James pulled his pistol out of the holster at his side and fired before Paul had the chance to shot anyone. Paul lay dead in the entryway of the town hall with all the town looking down at him. James returned his weapon to its holstered and reached down to check to see if Paul was still alive.

James sighed before turning to the towns people, "I hate having to take a life, even one as twisted as him."

"You did what you had to do," Edward said patting the ranger on the back.

"I suppose so," he nodded to himself.

Kenneth approached Alice and I sorrow in his eyes, "Mary, I'm sorry for trying to force you to marry that bastard."

Alice smiled at him and ran to him hugging him tightly, "I understand why you did it Daddy even if it was a bad idea," he smiled back at her. I realized there mustn't have always been strife between them, "I think you also owe Cynthia an apology." He turned to his other daughter and nodded before walking toward her.

She had remained in the back of the group, and was looking down. Kenneth walked over to speaking softly to her, I looked back to my wife who was watching them to. Catherine Brandon approached us then pulling her daughter into her arms. She pulled Alice away from me then as they talked softly.

"I guess things worked out for the best," Edward said, and I looked over to him.

"Yeah, I guess they did." I replied.

He was right, I had the woman I loved, and it looked like she would get her family back. I had everything I been looking for when I left Texas, a wife, friends, a home. That thought shocked me, I had a home. I looked over to my wife who was now talking to Bella, when she caught my she smiled at me and I smiled back. There were no more secrets or lies between us and the war was at last over and we had won.


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **And at last the ending…**

Epilogue

Jasper

I walked through the familiar streets of Huston, the place of my youth, Alice's had firmly in mine as we strolled along the crowded streets. She had spent the last year begging me to bring her here saying she wanted to see where I grew up. Unable to deny her nothing, here we were. The last year had been an eventful one, though at least most had been good. Cynthia and Riley had wed two months ago having started courting a week after her almost wedding. Cynthia had even confessed to her sister that she at one time was in love with Edward, I wonder if maybe she still was seeing how she'd married his doppelganger. Just before we'd left home Edward and Bella had announced they were expecting their first child. Rosalie King had become a widow after an unfortunate carriage accident that had claimed the life of Royce King. Emmett McCarty was doing all he could to console her, mush to his wife's dismay. Emmett and Samantha McCarty's daughter had been born two months after the almost wedding, which as it turns out Molly McCarty was born later than she should have been to have been father by Emmett, meaning she had gotten pregnant before she'd laid with Emmett. Before leaving town, a rumor had spread, that Alice confirmed, Rosalie was pregnant with Emmett's child and that had been the reason behind her husband's accident. James had left town the day after the almost wedding, but he hadn't left alone, Victoria McCarty, Emmett's cousin had gone back to Texas with him.

Alice and I walked and talked, I told her about the places of my youth. I had enjoyed showing her Shadow Creek Plantation, Miss Grace had been delighted to meet my wife. She had even let us stay with her and her children. Last night she and Alice had laughed over my childhood follies, much my dismay. Grace and her children had accepted us like we were family and they had fawned over my lovely wife. I told them about my time in Tennessee and how Alice and I had met minus the physic part of course.

This trip was turning out to be better than I'd thought it would be, though we had yet to run into Maria. I smiled at her enjoyment, I stopped us pulling her into my arms and kissed her. Just I was getting lost in her someone approached us. I turned to glare at the interloper, I was surprised to find Maria and her husband whose name I remembered was Peter. There was a little girl with them that looked at us adults questioningly.

"Jasper?" Maria questioned stunned, it seemed her husband hadn't told her about my visit last year.

"Hello, Mrs. Tanner." I said nodding to her.

"You must be Maria," Alice said offering her hand. "Jasper as told me all about you."

Maria glared at Alice not taking her offered hand, "Who are you?" Maria demanded.

My anger flared, Maria had no right to be rude to my wife not after what she'd done. Alice seemed unfazed though, "I'm Alice Whitlock, Jasper's wife."

"Wife?" Maria whispered then she looked up at me, "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not," I replied before turning to Peter Tanner, "It's good to see you again Mister Tanner."

Maria turned to him, "You've met Jasper?"

"Maria dear perhaps we should take Bree home it is getting late." He said instead of answering.

"Peter, you know him?" she said again her voice hard.

He sighed lifting the child, Bree into his arms, "Yes Maria I know him. Last year he came back to Huston and was looking for you. You and I were already married, and he didn't want to talk to you. I didn't see the point in telling you, besides when I went Shadow Creek several days later I discovered he'd already left town."

She turned to me, "Why didn't want to see me."

A fall breeze swept over us causing Alice to shiver and wrap her coat closer to her, I pulled her back into my embrace holding her tightly. "Look Maria, the past is the past, it's time to let it go. Alice and I should be heading back to Shadow Creek."

I turned away bring Alice with me as I did so, "Jasper, wait." Maria cried out and I turned back to her rising an eyebrow, "How long will you be in town? Are you moving back?"

"We leave tomorrow morning and no this be the last time I ever come back to Texas." I said and continued to lead Alice back down the street away from the Tanner family.

"Don't worry, Jazz, Maria will get what's coming to her," Alice whispered as we walked to waiting carriage.

"Yeah? How so?" I wondered out loud.

Alice smiled, "Bree wasn't fathered by Peter and he knows this. He is planning to divorce her. The man whom is Bree's real father has Maria convinced he is wealthy, but he has been stealing from her when Peter is out of town. When the divorce is final she will run away with her lover, Laurent. Only once their safely in New York will she discover the truth."

I smirked at Maria's fate, "What about Bree and Peter?"

Alice's smile widens, "Peter will keep Bree, despite him not being her father he still loves her like she was his own. A year after the divorce he will meet a woman named Charlotte and six months after their meeting they will be married. They will be happy together and she will love Bree like a mother should love her child."

I laugh as we climb in the carriage and head back to Shadow Creek Planation. Tomorrow we would be heading back to Haydenville, upon our return we will announce our wonderful news. By this coming summer Alice and I would be welcoming out first child into this world. She snuggled into me and placed a kiss to head, my hand reached for our child that she safely carried in her womb. Life couldn't get more perfect.


End file.
